


if only it were me

by harleenevir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Osayama, M/M, One-Sided Tsukkiyama, Sad, no beta we die like daichi, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleenevir/pseuds/harleenevir
Summary: tsukki is sad that osayama happened
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	if only it were me

_ If only I’d tried, if only I’d actually tried asking you out. Maybe you wouldn’t be with him, you would be with me... You were always by my side and I took it for granted. I should’ve made my move before he did, before he got the chance to even think about it. But I didn’t, because I was a coward. I was too afraid that you’d reject me, that we’d drift apart. And because of that I’m left with these feelings that continue to grow with each day. I see you with him, you’re so incredibly happy. Your lips itching into a smile whenever he says something funny, your cheeks turning beet red when he compliments you, your cute little jolts when he brushes against your hand.  _

_ If I’d made my move you would be mine. I would be the one making you smile, making you blush, make you jump at the slightest touch. But I’m not the one making you feel that way. It’s him, and it infuriates me because I know he treats you well. He treats you like a king, like a god. I know I wouldn’t be capable of doing that with my personality. Damn that Miya Osamu, damn him for being more forward with his feelings. Damn him for falling in love with him, with MY Yamaguchi.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda sorry for writing this? i was feeling like writing an angst fic and here we are LMAO


End file.
